


Let it all out

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elia comforting Filippo, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad Filippo, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	Let it all out

Scream.’ Elia said once they were outside.

‘What?’ Filippo looked at him confused.

‘Scream as loud as you can. Get it all out. Trust me, it will help.’ Elia explained.

They had a little get together at Martino’s place. Just the boys. Elia had noticed that something was off with Filippo. He had been quiet the whole evening. And although he didn’t know Filippo that well, he did know it was out of character. So at one point he asked Filippo if everything was okay. When he had shook his head, Elia had taken him to the roof. That’s where they were now.

‘I can’t do that.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because people will hear. I don’t want to disturb someone’s evening.’

‘Fili, it’s a Saturday night. People are having party’s everywhere. No one is going to hear you.’

‘How do you know it will help?’

‘Because I do it sometimes.’

‘Why? You seem like you have everything going for you?’ Elia shrugged.

‘For a huge part I do. But things at home aren’t great. My parents are very strict Catholics and I’m not. We don’t really agree on a lot of things.’

‘That must be difficult.’

‘It is sometimes. When it gets too much I’ll go to a quiet place and scream as loud as I can. Getting all my frustration out. I saw it in a movie once, maybe it’s stupid but it helps.’ It was quiet for a while. Filippo sighed, he looked defeated.

‘My parents don’t care about me or about Ele. They bought us an apartment and just left. They’ve never looked back.’

‘I’m sorry. I thought your mom was going to visit though?’ Filippo shook his head.

‘She said she was going to but something came up. Something important apparently. I haven’t seen my parents for a long time now. To be honest I can’t really remember the last time I saw them. They keep promising they will visit us. They never do. But every time I have a little bit of hope. A little voice that says that maybe this time it will be different and that they actually will come. I’ll never learn. And now I have to tell Ele, and she’s going to be heartbroken and I don’t want to do that to her.’ A tear fell down his face.

‘Fuck, that’s awful.’ Elia hesitantly put an arm around Filippo’s shoulder. They stood there for a while.

‘So, I just scream huh?’ Filippo asked.

‘Yes, as loud as you can.’

‘Okay then. Let’s do it.’ Elia moved a little bit to the back. He wasn’t touching Filippo anymore but he was still close. Filippo took a deep breath and he screamed. He screamed as hard as he could.

Elia just stood there watching him. After a while Filippo stopped and started sobbing. Elia rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. Filippo clung onto him and Elia just let him cry.

After a while Filippo pulled back. He couldn’t look Elia in the eye. He was embarrassed. But Elia was having none of it. He put his fingers under Filippo’s chin and made him look at him. He wiped Filippo’s cheeks dry.

‘Better?’ Elia asked softly.

‘Yes and no. I feel relieved but also exhausted.’ Filippo answered. ‘Thank you.’ Elia smiled.

‘No problem. I like sharing my wisdom with others.’ Filippo laughed at that.

‘I also like you.’ Elia confessed. Filippo looked surprised.

‘And I feel sorry for your parents. To not want someone like you, or your sister, in their lives…how empty and boring that must be.’ Filippo felt his eyes water again. He swallowed and leaned a little bit closer, almost unconsciously. Elia took Filippo’s face in both of his hands and Filippo closed his eyes. Elia rubbed their noses together. Then he kissed Filippo’s forehead, then his right eye, his left eye, his right cheek and his left cheek. Elia pulled back a little to look at Filippo face. The latter looked peaceful, trusting Elia completely. So Elia leaned back in and finally kissed Filippo’s lips. For both of them it felt like coming home.


End file.
